


Push the Limits

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick only just realizes how strong Pete has gotten. It's actually really... Hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash

It's not- it's not like it's a kink.

At least, that's what Patrick tries to tell himself as he watches his boyfriend lift weights, muscles flexing and back muscles tightening. He bites his lip and Pete lifts, dark tanned arms incredibly muscular. He can hardly remember how skinny his boyfriend used to be. 

Sweat drips down Pete's face when he turns, some pooling in his collarbone. Fuck, Patrick definitely hardens a little when he sees that and how his muscles are working. He should have never allowed Pete to bring those weights home. It's not like he knew this would happen, though.

He looks away when Pete looks up, back down to his book. For the past half hour he's been pretending to read but is really watching Pete's muscles work. He's also been envisioning those arms pinning him down, strong and unyielding. Of course, Patrick has noticed that he's been getting built, but it only really hits him today, watching him work out.

Patrick risks another glance and nearly whines at how he looks, shiny with sweat, blond hair peeking out from his SnapBack, body tight. He's honestly the hottest person Patrick has ever seen. He can't even believe that someone so out of his league is with him. To Patrick, Pete's a ten. Ten's date ten's, not meager six's. At least, that's what Patrick thinks. Pete has said otherwise on many, many occasions.

He tries to ignore Pete but ultimately fails when he hears a grunt. "Pete, fuck," Patrick says without thinking, instantly turning red. Pete looks up at him with a smirk on his face. God, he wants to punch him. But even more than that, he wants to be fucked. Hard.

"Like what you see?" Pete asks in an incredibly smug voice. Patrick rolls his eyes and looks down at his book, totally pretending he isn't rock hard. Pete stalks over to him and lifts his chin, eyes dark and lists. "You didn't answer me, 'Trick." Pete pouts, looking like a child. Patrick sighs and when Pete's thumb grazes his lip, he licks the pad. 

He really wants those strong, dark arms pinning him down somewhere. Preferably a bed, though the dining table will work. Even the wall. Or the floor. Patrick doesn't really have a preference at the moment. Pete's eyes darken more and he moves his index finger into Patrick's mouth.

Patrick hums around the digit and his throat works. He tongues at the webbing and when Pete pulls back, he grazes his teeth lightly on the knuckles. "Shit, your fucking mouth, Lunchbox." Pete groans, lifting him up. "I totally saw you watching me." Pete teases, hands going to his hips and lifting. 

He shrieks a little when Pete lifts him up. "Legs around my waist, 'Trick." Pete tells him in a husky voice. Patrick swallows and complies, wrapping his legs around Pete's small waist and his arms around his neck. Pete's arms go under him and his hands rest on his lower back. Patrick holds back a moan as he lowers a hand down to feel Pete's arm muscles working to hold him up. He feels so heavy but Pete's lifting him like he's nothing. It's fucking hot, and it makes him feel smaller this way. Like Pete can just shove him up against a wall and take him with ease. 

"Pete, can you- God," Patrick shudders when Pete kisses a sensitive spot under his ear. "Fuck me, please. Fuck me hard." Patrick whines. Pete shudders and begins walking for the bedroom, still mouthing at Patrick's neck. They bump into the door frame and Patrick feels a pain on his back, but he hardly registers it. His brain is focusing on other things at the moment, like the slick slide of their mouths against each other's.

Pete deposits him on the bed and immediately sheds his clothes, slithering onto Patrick and doing the same to him. He gets stripped in record time and then Pete's leaning over him, breathing hot air into his face. "How do you want me to fuck you?" Pete asks, dark eyes intense. He moves his lips to his jaw, sucking lightly. Patrick's hips rise and he groans, Pete groaning along with him as their cocks rub against each other.

"Could you, like, I dunno," Patrick starts, a little nervous. He's never wanted this before and honestly, he wishes he had. "Pin my hands or something?" Pete makes a throaty noise and kisses him deeply, shoving his tongue into his mouth. A hand slides up Patrick's pale body, now slick with his and Pete's sweat. He moves his wrists together and then moves them above his head, pushing down.

Patrick tests the weight on his wrists. He tries to lift his wrists but then Pete's breaking apart from him, growling, "No." In his ear. Patrick whimpers at his tone, harsh and fucking sexy. 

Pete licks into his mouth again, fucking his mouth with his tongue. It's such a hot and dirty kiss that Patrick's feeling closer and closer to coming. "Pete, shit, fuck me." Patrick groans against his lips. Their hips grind together in a dirty, lazy movement. 

"Good idea, Rickster." Pete murmurs, releasing his wrists and sliding off of him to find lube. Patrick's impatient, so he wraps a hand around his dick, stroking softly. Not enough to send him over the edge, but enough to keep him on the edge. Pete turns back with the lube and curses at the sight. Patrick's legs are akimbo, a red blush invading his entire body. "Fuck, you have the best ideas." Pete moans, slicking three fingers up and starting with two.

Patrick arches at the two fingers sinking into him. Two fingers isn't anything he can't handle, but the burn always feels so good. "Godddd," Patrick draws out the syllable as Pete starts to stretch him. He rolls his hips downward, grinding on Pete's long, skilled fingers. Pete's watching his work, grinning up at Patrick every few seconds. Patrick reaches for his hair and Pete meets him halfway. He pulls on a blond lock and Pete moans, body shuddering. Pain has always been a thing for him. Patrick moves down to pinch his shoulder and the answering whine is music to his ears.

Another finger is added and Patrick hisses at the delightful stretch. He grinds down again and exhales a shuddery breath, biting his lip. Pete pulls out his fingers abruptly and kisses him once before slicking himself up and pushing into him in a few swift motions. Patrick groans as he sinks into him, not hesitating. 

Pete's thick, stretching him open in the best way possible. He's huge inside of Patrick and he can feel every ridge, everything. Pete throbs in him and he moans, stilling and waiting for Patrick to give the go ahead.

"Hold me down." Patrick whispers, voice choked at the feeling of Pete inside him. Pete instantly repositions them gently to where he's laying above him, one arm holding Patrick's wrists down and the other cradling his head. It's hot and sweet at the same time and Patrick is so close to coming.

"Pete, fuck me, fuck me." Patrick chants, arching when Pete thrusts. At first his thrusts are slow, but he loses control. Patrick watches his body undulate as he thrusts into him, harder and faster. Slick sweat shines on him and Patrick can't move because of the strong arm holding him down. He loves the feeling more than anything right now. "Fuck, fuck, harder!" Patrick cries numerous times.

Pete fucks him down into the mattress, so hard it feels like the mattress is going to break. Patrick lifts his legs and wraps them around Pete's waist, turning his head and mouthing at the skin on his slick arm. Pete groans a litany of "Fuck, Patrick, fuck!" And all Patrick can do is whine and whimper as he pounds into him. The hand cradling his head curls into his hair, gripping tightly. Patrick cries out when he tugs sharply on his hair, lifting his hair so Pete can bite at his throat. 

With another sharp tug of his hair and another harsh thrust, Patrick grinds up and comes with a cry. He comes over their chests and clenches hard around his boyfriend, who moans and tumbles after him, hands tightening on his wrists. "Patricccck," Pete draws out his name in a moan, which is definitely the hottest thing yet.

They stay that way for a few minutes, gathering themselves. Pete slowly slides out and releases his wrists, still breathing heavily. "God fuck, Patrick." Pete whispers and sits up, helping Patrick as well. Patrick brings sore wrists back down and his eyes widen at the dark bruises already forming. He spoke too soon, that's definitely the hottest thing.

"Holy shit." Patrick whispers, staring at the dark imprints on his wrists. Pete's eyes have widened too and their eyes meet, bursting into laughter. "That was so hot."

Pete nods in agreement. "Harder, harder!" He mimics Patrick, laying down and gesturing to the spot next to him. Patrick blushes, even though it's stupid because they just had sex, and lowers himself next to Pete. Come and lube trickles down his inner thigh and its a little gross, but well... He can't be bothered to clean it up. He winces as he lays on his back next to Pete, who throws an arm under his neck and then across his belly.

"Asshole." Patrick says affectionately. Pete kisses him lightly and laughs. "Please keep working out." Patrick adds with a joking grin. Of course, it's not a total joke. If he keeps working out, he'll be strong enough to really fuck him through the mattress. The idea gives Patrick shivers.

"Definitely." Pete replies, a little more than amused and sated.

Ok, maybe it's a kink. Patrick doesn't know. Or particularly care. 

As long as they do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
